


loved you

by saverockandbeebo



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moving, Soul-Crushing, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Texting, Yikes, based on irl experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saverockandbeebo/pseuds/saverockandbeebo
Summary: In which Pete's suddenly gone and Patrick doesn't have any clue what to do.





	loved you

**Author's Note:**

> does this count as living vicariously through a fanfic???? eh  
> anyways, this goes out to my girl.. thanks for being a beacon of light for an amazing 6 months  
> i hope y'all like it! :)  
> edit: apparently she's ace/aro too so rip

"Pete's moving."

The words sting his ears like bees, and Patrick can only gape. Brendon goes on, enthusing about how he's gonna miss "his man" and not noticing Patrick's expression for a few minutes. The blonde blinks a few times and hopes the freshmen they're supposed to be immersing in their arts academy (whatever the fuck that meant) don't see his lip quiver ever-so-slightly. "What? Didn't he tell you?" Brendon asks after noticing his flabbergasted friend.

"No. Where's he going?" Patrick can practically hear his heart shattering. Over the summer, he'd somehow managed to contract a crush on his best friend - and badly, too. It was remarkable, especially considering the two didn't see each other in the slightest. Now, though, they'd never see each other again.

"California. Los Angeles, I think he said. He's gonna try for an arts academy there too. He isn't moving until December, but he had to drop out for the semester." It was mid-August now. Why couldn't he have just stayed? "He said he told everybody."

"Must've taken me off the mailing list, then," he mumbled. Brendon shrugs and delves into his latest story about the senior in his gym class who he's been eyeballing all summer. Patrick turns and bites his nails nervously. Why wouldn't he tell him? They were practically tied by the hip! Patrick shakes his head and continues with his work, the question floating hauntingly in the back of his mind.

\--

A couple weeks later, after the question drives Patrick into a practical hysteria, Patrick shoots Pete a text. Better now than never, he figures.

**Hey**

Simple and subtle will do it. Pete shoots a reply back a few minutes later.

**pete **< 3**** **: hey sup**

Patrick takes a deep breath and sends the question, hoping it's all a lie and this whole shenanigan can be over.

**I heard you were moving???  
Is that true bc I heard it from Brendon and yknow**

**pete** **< 3** **: oh shit**  
**pete** **< 3** **: yeah i am**  
**pete <3 ** **: i was going to tell you but i just hadn't figured out how  
** **pete <3** **: im so sorry :/**

**oh**  
**I'll miss you**

**pete** <3 **: right back at ya**

Patrick clenches his fist. 'Hadn't figured out how' his ass. He could've just told him like he told everyone else. What was his deal? He leaves the conversation there, deciding that getting even more heated was a bad idea, and flops back on his bed.

A glimmer of hope in his mind whispers that maybe Pete liked him back, and that was why he'd had trouble, but Patrick dismisses the thought as ridiculous and pitiful. There was no way.

Patrick goes through the rest of his day with a heavy feeling of grief. His parents raise an eyebrow and ask if everything's okay, but he just plays it off as exhaustion. It isn't totally a lie; he really is emotionally fatigued, but that's not the whole of it. He's sad, confused, angry, heartbroken, and a million more negative emotions. Patrick trudges back to his room after he eats dinner and decides to go to sleep earlier than normal, but not before he sends a final text to the former boy of his dreams.

**I loved you.**

He shuts his phone off, turns off the lights, and lays down, a few tears falling. Patrick falls asleep fairly easily, becoming so oblivious to the world around him that he doesn't hear his phone ding a final time.

**pete **< 3**** **: i love you too**


End file.
